


chains that bind

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Arcana headcanon, Corruption, Demon Deals, Demons, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Manipulation, Occult, Poverty, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How the impoverished girl Volta became the Procurator of Vesuvia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	chains that bind

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first work on this website!
> 
> this is just a small headcanon that I came up with when i pondered why volta wears nun robes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ♪

When Volta struck the deal with the Devil, she was instantly approached by a monastery who offered her shelter and food. Hopeful that should would no longer starve, she eventually joined the sisterhood, devoting herself to religion and humanitarian work to help those who were like her.

She still had a resentment towards them that it took so many excruciating years to finally receive help, that people with so much power would not use it to it's extent. But she found forgiveness in her heart and also found it was a turning point for change.

She reformed the monastery, helping the church to better identify regions where people needed attention and individuals who were ignored by their system. She made sure that people in power used it for good.

For the first time in a while, she had hope.

Days and days of recovery went by however, and her hunger didn't lift- if anything, the pain in her stomach and throat got worse. She realised that the devil tricked her into always having access to food at the expense of it never making her feel full.

She began to increasingly become erratic, hoarding rations that were supposed to be given to the poor and homeless. Her thoughts began to spiral out of control, consumed by food and eating and hunger. She could barely think straight, let alone help those in need.

At first the sisterhood tried to help, through religion, counselling and medical attention. However, nothing seemed to work as her appetite grew and grew. The monastery could no longer accommodate for her needs, and bittersweetly terminated her from her position, believing on her own struggles preventing helping others. 

It destroyed her.

This is when Count Lucio found her, offering her a permanent residence at his court as the city's procurator. He promised she would always have access to food, and unlike the monastery, he will not refuse her help.

Scared of being without food again, she accepted, completely unaware that the count knew of her corruption. Lucio had been searching for someone as corrupted as her, in order to maintain the class disparity within the city. He saw her as a means to an end, to insure that he would stay at the top of the food chain, by taking food from the rightful mouths of others.

All she saw was another shot of redemption. Of being able to prove to her people that she could help them.

And although the sweet, caring girl underneath can still be seen, the unbearable hunger in her overshadows her once noble dream. 

She continues to dress in her nun robes, as a symbol of peace and prosperity but to those barely surviving, it is a symbol of anything but.

Dangled and chained in the deals and dubious motives of the Devil and her very own Count, Volta is left to become the very person she once despised.


End file.
